


Lately I've Been Craving More

by alstweinLUVIA



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugged Naruto, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe I'll add some KakaSaku, Really slow updates im sorry, Sasuke is passive-aggressive, Tasers, Violence, and maybe ShikaIno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstweinLUVIA/pseuds/alstweinLUVIA
Summary: He may or may not have flirted with the waitress at the cafe. Could have winked at the guy with glasses in the library. He's not sure if he texted the dirty blonde back with a heart emoticon. But one thing is for certain: Naruto will never confuse fun with love, and love with lust. SasuNaru, Modern AU.





	1. Floris

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art photo by: Basana Leonardo

Naruto is the type to give his all.

That's why he will never _fall_ _in love_. He is the one who loves harder than anyone. The one who pours a hundred percent of himself to some lucky person on Earth. He's the boy who'll love unconditionally and loyally, but he's not a boy anymore, is he? He's just fun and games now; he could also be kisses and condoms. It sounds immature but he likes the control he has over his life, and he's not about to ruin it with some petty thing called love.

He maybe a coward or just some guy with trust issues, but it's just his defense mechanism. He's only protecting himself, because he knows he'll break if he falls in love. It's stupid, really, but Naruto knows his limits. He should know, because he is the type to give his all.

The  _cinnamon roll_ that must be protected by the world.

He may be a hermit when it comes to love but he sure is undeniably irresistible. He makes everyone love him, with his hair that's spun from gold, and blue-- _bright_ blue--eyes that sparkle when he smiles, shy or sly, nobody's exactly sure. But then, the next thing you will know, you're trapped in his delicious hold. Trapped may not be the right word because you fell of your own volition, but oh well, you'll love him forever. 

Astonishingly, he hasn't been in a relationship yet. Maybe he's kissed a girl or two, or three. Or was it sixteen? And there was also that guy from _McDonald's_. Oh, and never forget that young professor from the local uni. He may or may not have flirted with that waitress at the cafe. Could have winked at the guy with glasses in the library. He's not sure if he texted the dirty blonde back with a heart emoticon. But one thing is for certain: Naruto will never confuse fun with love, and love with lust.

He's afraid to mix it all up into this ugly blob called happiness, because it's all in his head really; but he feels that he'll never be truly joyous. He feels it in his bones, weighing him down and drilling deep into him. And no matter how wide he smiles, how hard he kisses, or how many he fucks, he can't get it out of his system.

He simply  _cannot_  become happy.

It is a flaw in chemistry, they say, not in the attitude. But whatever medication he buys, or how many pills he swallows, that stupid dark cloud still follows him where ever. It doesn't hurt like a knife to the chest, and it doesn't make him smile like how children do on Santa Claus' lap. He doesn't feel shit and he feels shit at the same time. All he understands is that he's absolutely fucked up, and that's that.

Even so, his heart is still so brand new after these twenty one years. His mother was afraid he'll die a virgin, that her pretty-lad son was gonna be some kind of wallflower, pretty to look at but so, so far and unreachable.

Naruto rose to the challenge, he was nineteen then. Snuck out at midnight and rode to the city, he walked right into the flashiest bar at the first street and ordered the strongest they had. He wasn't sure if he could do it, he needed the drink for a little bit of courage. Lots of people had told him he is attractive but he hasn't really put it to the test yet. So when a strawberry blonde girl sashayed next to him with a smile that of a predator, he knew then that it would be easy.

He knew then that he'd have a thing for blondes.

Blondes, blondes, _blondes_. No matter the shade as long as he could see the color of sunshine on your head, Naruto will choose you. Skip every other person and cut straight to you, because he knows that he will have you--with just the right smile anyway. He's _that_ desirable and he is dangerous because he's aware of it.

If people noticed the pattern, they'd have thought him vain. Not exactly, but there could be a grain of truth to it. All those that he charms would be so engrossed in him that he knows--that he sees--how they genuinely enjoy his company.

How they are happy to have at least a peck on the cheek from him. The light in their eyes when they see him, or the small giddy grin they try to hide when he skims his palms on their thigh, or even the small almost imperceptible shiver they get when he brushes his lips next to their ear.

He is proud of how good he is at seducing, but all he's ever really enjoyed is their thrill of having to feel blissful, no matter how short lived. He sees their blonde hair as his own and he wonders if he could ever be like them, like the lovesick golden heads he's had.

When they approach him, they know that they don't always have a hundred percent chance of bagging him and taking him to their bed. God, no. So long as they're blonde they're good for him. Red heads? Okay. Brunettes? Hm, maybe, just maybe. But dark hair? Naruto has declined every single one so far.

He thinks those bunch are somehow _dangerous._ Like he's doomed to fail this abstinence of love when he accepts this dark haired person between his legs. They're his complete opposite, ridiculously at the other end of the world from blondes like him. He has this paranoia of them because once he's dreamed of a man with raven hair breaking his heart.

Naruto isn't superstitious but he woke up crying after that dream.

Now he denies anyone with hair like midnight to his bed, but he's not opposed to playing games and seducing them either. He's good like that and everyone knows this but they love him anyways.

 _I think we have a friend in common_ , he's supposed to say when he's finally chosen his flavor of the night. Taking whoever was lucky enough that night back to his bachelor's apartment. It's like a lottery with him, really, but no one seems to care. They try their damn best to catch his eye. Even as far as bleaching ebony hair to silver. Naruto thinks even that is part of the game.

The last person he's been with is that dirty blonde girl at the other side of the diner he's currently in. She smiles at him, furtive but deceivingly sweet, and he nods at her with a lazy grin. She's trying to seduce him to her table again--like she did last time--but Naruto's not in the mood for dirty blonde this morning, because it's the platinum blonde waitress he wants at the moment.

He's had her before but he loves the way her hips sway when she walks all over the place. He's already ordered two times just to see down the front of her shirt when she arrives with his full English. Naruto isn't really that hungry for food but he's starving for something else.

He wonders if she'll break her morning routine for him, if she's willing to go inside the broom closet and bend over as he fucks her from behind. Willing to risk her job as she tries her best to smother her moans. Naruto's already thought of how to corner her at the shadowed booth right next to the broom closet, when another customer enters the diner and all the sexy waitress' attention is torn from him to the newly arrived customer.

"Good morning, sir!" The waitress greets, more cheerfully than she did with Naruto, and quickly goes to where the man takes a seat. Naruto's nose is invaded by _Floris_  and his head snaps towards the booth behind his.

He sees watermelon seed black hair and nothing more because the man is facing away from him. He should be pissed at this guy because there goes his plan on seducing the waitress. But the moment the expensive scent hit his nose, he can't help but smirk and mutter _rich bastard_  under his breath.

Naruto is _slightly_ intrigued with this man.

 _Floris_ is the type of perfume that only smells nice on dark and broody type of men. Naruto tried it once but he learned that he can't get away with it. He's too _sunny_  and lacks mystery as Sai had once said, and even proved it when the pale man used it on himself and more girls fawned over him than Naruto. Sai is too blunt for his own good, but Naruto likes a critic sometimes. He likes to improve himself because if some things get too hard for him, that means he's fallen in love and it also means he's willing to go out of his comfort zone.

Naruto isn't willing to go out of his comfort zone just  _yet_.

He's gotten another glance at the waitress' cleavage as she takes the dark haired man's order, but he's not entranced by it anymore, because--all the blondes be damned--the only person to smell perfect with fucking _Floris_ on is the guy sitting just two feet away from him.

Naruto drums his fingers on the table. He'll make a move on this guy when he gets a face to match the dark and alluring scent. 

There was a time when he was fourteen where he internally debated whether he liked boys or not. Gaara was the same as him, quiet and bullied because they were so tiny for their age. They were both clearly cast-aways then, so it's only natural that they gravitated towards each other. He never saw the other boy's red hair as a problem, only that Gaara was the most beautiful and fragile thing he's seen. Naruto wanted to protect him, to shield him from the hate; and that was when he started to like people other than just girls.

He's about to stand up and sit by the  _Floris_ guy when his phone buzzes in his jeans pocket. He quickly pulls it out and answers the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Uzumaki, who's this?" He says a bit irritably and stands up, walking out of the diner and leaning on the only motorbike in the parking lot that can get away with neon orange.

_"Get over here!"_

"Excuse you, Shika, I'm in the middle of Calculus class--"

_"Bullshit."_

"So what's up?" Naruto says and there's a sigh from the other line.

 _"Troublesome blondes. I'm covering for Ino's AND_ _your quizzes, so don't tell me you're in Calculus because I'm here and you're not."_

"What, where's Ino?"

 _"Probably still asleep."_ Shikamaru pauses and sighs again. _"This is troublesome, the first time I don't get lazy I got three papers in my hands. Just get in here before Kurenai gets suspicious of extra quiz pap--"_

 _"Nara Shikamaru, we're in a quiz. So if you don't mind?"_ A female voice says and Naruto sniggers.

 _"Ah. Yes, Sensei."_ Shikamaru says hastily and gets back on the phone call.  _"Get your ass_ here _."_ He says angrily and the phone beeps closed.

Naruto pockets his phone and sighs, looking wistfully at the  _Floris_ guy through one of the diner's windows. The man is looking back at him and has a phone to his ear. Naruto didn't expect to see his face so suddenly that he stares to marvel at the sight of the man's face. He's got eyes as midnight as his hair and features too aristocratic to hold the title of handsome, so Naruto decides that the man is too painfully beautiful and his heart races in his chest unexpectedly.

_Fuck._

He turns around and digs for his wallet. He pulls out a handful of bills and walks back in the diner, too aware of the dark eyes that are following him. He refuses to meet this guy's gaze, not yet at least because he can't fuck up if his heart decides to flip again.

"Misa-chan, my bill." Naruto pays at the counter, winking at the waitress and turns to leave. He is met with the scent of _Floris_ once again and comes face to face with _him_.

His heart thuds in his chest and pounds in his ears. Heat forms on his cheeks and Naruto begins to lean away, very conscious of his personal space being invaded. He's losing his cool, standing there panicking when he's had lots of experience with flirting, and seducing, and _fucking_ of all things. So why is he getting all flustered and shy when this guy is probably no different from the blondes?

 _Goddamnit, because he's not_ blonde.

There it was, the thought that has him packing and running. Because if they're not blonde enough Naruto doesn't see himself in them. This man is completely the opposite of _safe_ and Naruto fears that his heart would latch onto this raven in the day. His body is giving clues now, that this man is different from the rest, and Naruto should heed the calls but he can't. He's glued to the spot as his protect-the-heart-from-falling-in-love instincts kick in. But he ignores that too.

Naruto honestly wasn't prepared for this guy's face and the man just caught him off guard. He thinks that this day is starting off horribly, and it's because of two dark haired men, no thanks Nara Shikamaru.

"Could you uh... move?" Naruto squeaks and the guy smirks haughtily at him.

 _Well, fuck you too._  Naruto sneers because he's never had a devil walk right in his face smiling so handsomely, staring him down like he's a peasant, that it sends his tongue tied in his throat.

" _You_ are in _my_ way." _Floris_ guy says and leans over him to reach the bills that Naruto placed on the counter. Taking the money back and placing a cash card in its place.

The blonde's eyes widen because _ohmygod you could've just stepped to the side to reach for it_. Naruto leans back as the man does and he can't quite breathe because if he smells fucking _Floris_ one more time he's going to sucker punch--kiss--this guy.

He's so confused right now.

"Why don't _you_ move, huh, Idiot?" The guy says and Naruto is offended.

This man is the one getting all familiar with his bubble of space, calling him an idiot, and he has the _gall_ to act insulted? Naruto will _definitely_ make a move on this guy. Just not the first idea that came to mind.

"Pompous asshole." Naruto mutters and his heart kicks from excited flips to concealed rage. _That_ quick because he thinks he's embarrassed himself by taking a shine to a pretty faced bastard.

"Oh?" _Floris_ guy laughs and Naruto feels a hand slide inside the back pocket of his jeans, making him freeze.

 _What the fuck?_ The guy just slyly groped his ass and Naruto just stood there and _let_ him.

"You better be into power play and kinky shit, or that hand's gonna get shoved right up your ass if you don't get out of my face right now." Naruto growls, ready to pounce and beat the shit out of _Floris_ guy when he sees the man lick his graceful lips.

His resolve weakens at the sight but hardens just as quickly when those lips curl into another arrogant smirk.

"Just my type of play." The guy tells him, squeezing his ass and dropping the bills into his pocket before pulling away to sit back in his booth. "I'll pay for your meals."

Naruto stands there, stunned beyond comprehension. He pats his back pocket, confirming that those were indeed his bills. He stares at the guy who's looking back with a challenging sparkle to his dark eyes. Naruto finally comprehends what just happened.

He's rage simmers down and his feet half-mindedly brings him to sit down from across the guy and his coffee.

"What the hell, man?" Naruto says roguishly with his brows drawing down, almost as if he's angry. He really is but not as much as before. He's still utterly baffled because this man is giving him mixed signals, that he can't conclude if the man's being too friendly or just weirdly offensive.

Naruto chooses to be aggressive because he's never seen anyone do passive-aggressive better than this guy. No one did passive-aggressive like  _Floris_ guy did. He just reintroduced the whole damn meaning to Naruto and the blonde isn't actually mad, he's amazed.

"I'm Sasuke." The guy introduces, staring Naruto down as he sips his coffee.

This isn't how Naruto planned to get this guy's name, but what is, is. He'll just have to make do. If this Sasuke guy wasn't too beautiful for his own good, then Naruto would have thrown a punch the moment the guy went full stuck up.

"Naruto." The blonde replies with a scoff, keeping up the obnoxious attitude that shows he's still pissed off.

"I know." Sasuke smiles slyly at him and Naruto’s eyes widen in surprise. "I think we have a friend in common."

Naruto's heart skips a beat before flipping in his chest. This isn’t happening.

But boy is he fucked.


	2. Lolita

He's breaking about fifteen rules getting in Sasuke's gunmetal grey GTR. This wasn't part of the plan, even if there wasn't any plan to start with. There is only a game. And that game was to get as close to Sasuke as his heart allows without having to fall into bed with the dark haired bastard.

Like moth to a flame. And that's exactly how he found himself, getting out of Sasuke's car and walking inside a beautiful black and white house. He hopes that this thing between them is just a challenge for him, nothing more, because it feels like _he_ is the one being controlled and not the other way around.

He should have known. With what Sasuke told him the first thing after he introduced himself.  _I think we have a friend in common_. Really though? The same pickup line he uses? Bah, he _should have_ known _._  Now he's made his bed and it seems like  _Floris_ would be his downfall once again.  _Fuck you, Sai._  He thinks because he's fallen victim to the stupid cologne and the stupid Uchiha.

He's not sure if leaving his motor bike at the diner was a good idea or not, but he trusted that Misa is really into him to watch the bike in his absence. He bought it with his own money so it better still be there when he gets back because he skipped seven months of gym just to pay for it.

Oh, but who is he kidding? This day is still horrible no matter the angle; because one, he left his bike in a diner. Two, he ditched Shikamaru on Kurenai's quiz. And three, he promised himself that he'll only be flirting, but it's already 11 PM and there's a dark haired man shoving him to the wall, teeth already digging in his lower lip.

Sasuke is growling in his mouth and heat starts to build in Naruto's gut. The blonde lunges for Sasuke's lips but gets denied when the Uchiha pulls back with a taunting grin.

Naruto gets frustrated by that stupid curl of Sasuke's mouth and pulls the other man by his collar, mashing their lips together in frenzy.

Damn, what is he doing?  _I don't know but I don't want to stop._  Naruto thinks feverishly and feels the hotness of Sasuke's mouth invade his lips. He's not arguing with his logic now because he's been taken over by a monstrous desire and all he wants is to get eaten whole by the beast that is Uchiha Sasuke.

He moans when the dark haired man licks his lips and coaxes his own into a slick dance. Sasuke swallows that moan and crowds Naruto further into the wall, hiking the blonde on his hips and wrapping his legs around his waist.

All day he'd been turning down Shikamaru's calls in favor of entertaining Sasuke and his endearing (irritating) passive-aggressiveness. The guy's been all take and no give, and Naruto's been driven crazy because he doesn't understand  _why_  he's so into this bastard. Sasuke's mostly been trying to get a rise out of him and Naruto is certain that the Uchiha is enjoying this push and pull between them.

Naruto's already lost count how many times he wanted to punch and/or kiss the man. He's fists were so confused because he didn't know whether to pull Sasuke's collar so he can raze him to the ground, or to pull because he wanted to feel those lips on his.

But that's beside the point now, because he is feeling those lips on him, on that sweet, sweet spot just below his jaw, the skin right down his ear. He hisses at the contact and embarrassingly, he shivers, because he's not usually a shivering mewling mess like this, but what the hell, right? It's too good and he doesn't want Sasuke to stop.

" _God_ , please don't stop." He pleads and it is at this moment that his resolve of fighting back weakens to a singular percent. "Don't stop."

He hears a ring in the silence of Sasuke's house and they both jump in their skins. He is placed down on his feet and Naruto mourns the loss of the dark haired man's presence when Sasuke steps back and pulls out his phone.

"Sorry, all my calls are important. Work and shit." Sasuke waves at him apologetically and it's the first time that Naruto sees a flaw in the man's savage yet in-control attitude. The guy wasn't really as evil as he first thought. For that, he is grateful and if it was possible, more turned on.

Naruto shrugs and wanders inside Sasuke's house. Let the bastard come to him. It's not like the blonde's the only one crazy about him. No. This makes Naruto laugh, the sound of it echoing in Sasuke's hallway. Naruto is willing to bet that Sasuke is crazier for  _him_ , if this is what his furious and angry flirting the whole day led to.

He doesn't care for the call but he hears bits of it from the other room and surmises that Sasuke must have a pretty big job if it means denying his erection its desires for a few minutes of off-hour calls.

"I know... secured... let me know... alright, bye." Naruto smiles after hearing that and sees a  _Helmut Newton_ on the wall of the living room, next to a portrait of the  _Notre Dame_.

"Ah, no wonder. He really is a rich bastard." Naruto comments quietly as he admires the portrait of a playboy bunny with one of her breasts spilling out. He tilts the frame at a very imperceptible angle, too little to be noticed unless given sharp attention. He didn't think Sasuke was one for these kinds of pictures, but Naruto doesn't know how a rich man lives, so he assumes that being egotistic and  _classily_ perverted was how they go.

Seeing a book case at the other side of the living room, he approaches it and skims the authors on the spines. Jane Austen, Leo Tolstoy, Shakespeare, JD Salinger, Harper Lee, and Vladimir Nabokov. Classic literature writers in the top row but a whole two rows of Jiraiya's Icha Icha series in the middle?

Sasuke  _really_  is a strange rich man to be reading Erotica and Classics, and never forget that  _Helmut Newton_. But then again, who is he to judge when he's about to get deeply invested with the dark haired man of his nightmare? Naruto laughs to himself because  _no strings attached_  is what he thinks this is. Pulling out Nabokov's  _Lolita_  and slipping it in the middle of the Icha Icha collection, he smiles to himself with this small victory.

He turns to sit on the couch but freezes when he sniffs  _Floris_  once more. Sasuke is behind him, silent as the dead and Naruto doesn't know how long he's been standing there. So he asks, a nervous laugh accompanying the question.

"The moment you finished putting that book in the wrong place." Sasuke answers a bit irritably and Naruto feels a smile tug on his lips.

He's finally gotten the man out of character. Not so smooth after all as the blonde sees Sasuke's brows dip just a fraction. It makes him lick his lips in anticipation thinking about the things he can do to break this man.

He can't wait to ruin Sasuke's cool veneer. Have his fingers run through the Uchiha's perfectly combed watermelon seed black hair. To take this man in his mouth and have him sweating in his  _Burberry_ suit, shaking in his  _Prada_ shoes as he tells the blonde  _do that again, don't stop._

Naruto's already vibrating with those thoughts, and he can't help but grin like a starved man as Sasuke's brows furrow deeper when he notices the discreet imperfection of the  _Helmut Newton_.

As quick and violent as lightning, Sasuke crosses to the other side of the living room to correct the portrait. He returns in just three strides back to Naruto to place  _Lolita_ from the Icha Icha series, back in the top row. He clicks his tongue as if admonishing the blonde and closes his eyes, calming himself.

"Follow me." The Uchiha tells Naruto and the blonde tilts his head in defiance.

"I've got two rules for us both." Naruto says and walks over to the couch, sitting on it haphazardly as he places his feet on the low table.

Sasuke frowns at his mud packed boots, making Naruto smile.

He's doing this on purpose, riling Sasuke up to see how he would snap and dominate the blonde. If it gets wild between them then Naruto could reason that this was only sex and nothing more. He could do this, sleep with the dark haired man and rid himself of the trauma of having to fall in love with his nightmare. If he proves to be right then Naruto is free. No more hair qualification, just plain and dirty sex with anyone, and he won't be afraid of getting his heart broken.

He’s aware that he's using Sasuke, a rich and handsome bachelor. He could practically get away with anything if he allows things to go more ways with this man. But he can't, because deep in his head, he's still afraid that Sasuke is  _the one_ and he's just setting up his heart for a heartbreak that could possibly cost him his life.

"I need no rules." Sasuke says darkly, his face glowing with silent ferocity and Naruto's heart hammers in his chest.

 _Boy, not now._  He tells his heart and Naruto's cool facade almost breaks. He schools his face into that of a casual indifference.

"Just two. Only two." The blonde replies nonchalantly and taps his feet on the low table, making Sasuke close his eyes in frustration as the dirt and mud specks land on the table top.

"You come in my house, ruining the small things, dirtying my furniture, and you  _demand_  I follow your rules?" Sasuke growls at him, fists clenching and unclenching.

Naruto bites back the chuckle that's trying to make its way past his throat.  _This is too easy._  He thinks he can do this. He thinks he can use Sasuke for his own gain. This is how it's supposed to be for Naruto. Sasuke is just another one of his conquests, the first of many dark haired men and women, and he's about to prove his reputation once again,  _if_  hedoesn't fall to pieces after this.

"First rule. Only one night." Naruto tells the Uchiha and Sasuke takes a step forward, ripping the silk tie from his neck. Naruto bites his lip, appreciating the action.

"Get your feet  _off_  of the table." Sasuke stares him down and Naruto lifts his head defiantly, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Second rule." The blonde begins but Sasuke is already reaching for his feet. Naruto evades him and places his booted feet onto the clean pristine couch.

Sasuke freezes at his action. Eyes blazing at the stain that his boots probably made.

"You can't order me around." Naruto finishes and smirks expectantly at the Uchiha. Two rules, one he should  _never_  break, lest he break his heart. And the second one, he could  _certainly_ break because for once, Naruto would allow himself to be dominated; and for that Sasuke would have the honor.

"So let's play a game." Naruto holds out two fingers as if taunting Sasuke with the two rules. Sasuke's jaw twitches.

"You follow  _me_." The Uchiha says, deceivingly calm but Naruto can see his eyes blazing red with barely restrained anger... or was it delight? The bastard's enjoying this and the realization shoots Naruto's nerves with molten desire.

"I don't think so." Naruto scoffs, his face warping into a devilish grin.

 _Like a fox,_ Sasuke thinks and he smiles maliciously, meeting the challenge head on.

"Get off the couch." He orders and unbuttons his coat, removing it with practiced ease and placing it neatly on the back of the smaller couch.

Naruto raises a brow at him and laughs.

"No."

There is a rumble in Sasuke's chest when he drags Naruto's feet off of the furniture, roughly distributing the blonde's feet on the floor.

Naruto is having fun with this and it shows in his face. The way he's grinning and biting his lip just screams  _daddy please,_ and he knows that Sasuke is watching him, can smell the excitement off of him. If this doesn't free him from his safety pins, then he chose Sasuke in vain. All this flirting and seducing and  _bottoming_  would be in vain, and man that would be a pain in the ass-- _literally_ \--if not so much as the heart.

"You know Sasuke, there can only be one bottom tonight." Naruto comments as he opens his legs wider to let Sasuke come closer.

"Got any idea who that is?" Sasuke asks and combs his fingers through Naruto's golden locks. Looking down at him through beautiful dark lashes.

"Hn." Naruto imitates his neutral response to everything and grins lopsidedly. Gazing up at the Uchiha with a smolder that could as well mean stripping him off. The blonde knows what he's doing. Sexual tension is what he does best, and it's only a matter of tipping off the mouse over the cliff for the cat to follow its meal. Naruto is never wrong when it comes to every bedroom warfare. The cat would survive the fall.  _He_ would survive the fall.

"On your knees, boy." Sasuke growls at him, gripping his hair tight between his fingers.

Naruto shudders but braces himself for the fall nonetheless.

"Make me."

**\--- O ---**

Naruto wakes up to the sound of the front door banging harshly on the wall. He managed to ignore the loud sound for a full two seconds, before the warm body he's half draped over jumps awake. The blonde is sent rolling onto the floor, hitting his head on something his skull registers as wood by the sound of the  _wack_.

 _Fucking table top's made of mahogany._ Hissing as he rubs his temple, Naruto squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to make out where the hell he is and what the fuck is happening.

" _Sasuke!_ What in Hashirama's name is this?!" A female voice shrieks and Naruto is forced to crack his eyes open and gaze blurrily at the red and pink figure at the other side of the room.

"It's barely even four. I don't need to do this shit this early in the morning." Naruto hears Sasuke's voice just to his left and he lifts his eyes to focus on the Uchiha.

His eyes adjust to the darkness and dizziness, and zeroes in on  _that_ part of Sasuke he's apparently been eyeing. The guy is naked, standing there unabashed when a woman is in the same room he's in. AH, Naruto really thinks this guy's vain but how could he say that when even  _he_  appreciates this bold side of Sasuke. He removes his gaze from Uchiha's impressiveness to look at the woman who's fuming at the entrance of the living room.

Naruto sees her, green sea glass eyes and  _pink hair?_  He thinks bemusedly and wonders if the carpet matches the drapes. He'll have to find out for himself. Just not this time because he's standing uneasily on his feet as Sasuke and the woman stare each other down, throwing off his reading about the situation. The room temperature drops well under zero degrees with the stare down. Celsius or Fahrenheit doesn't matter because the woman is already freezing him into place with her cold unreadable eyes when he moves subconsciously closer to Sasuke.

Oh, and did he mention Sasuke's still naked? Because he could feel the Uchiha's body heat seeping into him with how close they were standing from each other. He wouldn't have felt that delicious warmth--that heat he'd been selfishly consuming just hours ago--if he hadn't been naked himself.

 _Himself...naked?_  Naruto looks down to find that he is indeed in the nude and Sasuke's palm is flat against his thigh as if showing off or maybe he was being possessive? Naruto couldn't be sure because he's too busy covering his dick with his hands and looking for any signs of his clothes.

"Sasuke, tell me this isn't what it looks like even though it  _does_." The woman says angrily and Naruto spies a glance at her and Sasuke. Is he missing something? Two guys naked in a living room, an angry woman who doesn't care for Sasuke's nakedness, and an awkward and cold exchange between the two.

It clicks in his mind then after enumerating the facts, and he jumps away from Sasuke, looking more fervently for his clothes this time.

Sasuke just cheated on this woman! Naruto is the third party and he has enough morals (however devious they are) to know that he's just ruined a relationship. What had he done?

Sasuke doesn't move from his spot, his hand shooting to Naruto's arm to tug the blonde behind him.

"Sasuke, what the fuck? Let me dress!" Naruto glares at him, his hand momentarily uncovering his dick with Sasuke's pull.

Sasuke ignores him and Naruto has had enough of the drama. If Sasuke is planning to draw this out then Naruto's not sticking long to find out if the Uchiha had used him all along to have a reason to break up with that beautiful pink haired woman. Naruto thinks that Sasuke is an idiot letting go of the woman if this is what he thinks it is.

"Fuck, Sasuke. You've really done it! I'm telling Kakashi." The woman huffs, glaring one last time at Sasuke before leaving.

The door bangs loudly against its frame, and the sound of a motorbike roars, echoing in the distance as the woman makes her way to this Kakashi person whom Naruto guesses is her brother. Or someone she knows who can beat Sasuke up for this. Or him. Or them both if he doesn't move and get the fuck out of this affair.

"I'm leaving." Naruto announces and squats to look for his boxers under the couch. He finds his Ironman printed boxers and snatches it quickly, putting them on as he looks for his jeans.

Shit just went downhill and judging by the darkness outside, this would be the first time in a long time that he's leaving someone else's house at the suspicious hours before dawn.

He has located his jeans when Sasuke pulls him back to face him, and it just occurs to Naruto that Sasuke is strong, too strong and agile to be normal.

"You're not leaving." The Uchiha stares him down, gripping his forearm tightly.

"I already said you can't order me around." Naruto roughly snatches his arm away from Sasuke's grip. "The night is up. I'm going."

There is a flash in Sasuke's eyes that Naruto couldn't place so he turns immediately and grabs his jeans on the floor. Naruto is feeling a tension in the air completely unlike the good restraining one last night, and he decides to hightail it out of there. Not bothering for his shirt and boots. He quickly crosses to the other side of the room, intent on leaving wearing only his boxers when  _Floris_ sails past his nose.

He ducks out of the way when Sasuke grabs for his neck and arm. Those self-defense classes has paid off it seems, and he jumps over the low table to get away. He hears a growl and then an arm latches around his torso. He spins around and swipes with his forearm to aim for Sasuke's head. But Sasuke crouches sweeping his feet from under him.

Naruto's back lands on the floor but he rolls to the side, springing on his feet; using the wall for leverage, he launches at Sasuke with a leg. Hitting the Uchiha in the shoulder, Sasuke grunts but dodges the next roundhouse of his leg.

Sasuke strikes a fist at Naruto's head but the blonde jukes to the side. This is what Sasuke anticipated, so with his hand well behind Naruto's head, he palms the blonde's nape and pulls down as he knees Naruto in the head.

Shifting his balance on the balls of his feet, Naruto tries to pull back from Sasuke's incoming knee but the hand on the back of his head prevents him. His head whips back as the blow blinds him, stars exploding behind his eyes.

"Motherfucker!" Naruto screams, falling back on the book case. He blindly gropes for something to hinder Sasuke and his hands grip the spine of a book.

Lolita streams past Sasuke's head, narrowly avoiding it when Naruto threw the classic lit. The Uchiha looks back to the fallen and ripped book that landed on the floor, and groused. He charges at Naruto who began to throw the Icha Icha collection at him in desperation.

"Kakashi's going to fucking kill me,  _really kill me dead_  for this." Sasuke says angrily as he deflects book after book of the Erotica that flies at him.

"Yeah, he will! You cheater!" Naruto shouts and takes the back edge of the book case, toppling the wooden furniture over to deter Sasuke's advance. His vision now clear, he sees the book case collapse on Sasuke and he makes a run for it.

Finally at the hallway that leads to the front door, Naruto scrambles to exit the house and get away from his cheating murderous one night stand. He reaches the door and twists the knob. Wrenching it open, he steps wildly outside, freedom on his tongue, only to freeze and convulse on the spot.

" _Wha--t--th--ff--uck!_ " He curses but his teeth keep clicking and he keeps biting his tongue with his convulsions.

"You're not leaving this house." Sasuke says behind him and Naruto tries to struggle away wildly.

Floris hits Naruto's nose for the last time and he curses inwardly. He fucking hates goddamned Floris now because he just slept with a rich psychopath who used him to cheat on his girlfriend. Now some guy called Kakashi is on his way to Sasuke's house along with Pinkie, and Naruto's not sure if the three of them would survive through the morning.

 _Fuck this wasn't in my nightmare._ Naruto thinks as he fights the violent trembling of his muscles. _I'd prefer a broken heart over getting murdered by a handsome man who's_ not _fucking_ blonde.

Naruto's eyes begin to roll at the back of his head and he feels his body convulse strongly than before. He's going to die and the feeling is quite something because he's laughing out loud and he doesn't know why. This should scare him but all he could do is beat himself up with sarcasm.

" _Ffff--ckrr!_ " He screams at Sasuke and the Uchiha raises a brow.

Abruptly, Naruto stops convulsing and he rolls on his side with a groan. He sees Sasuke's feet and nothing more because his vision has started to fade.

"What did you say?" Sasuke taunts him and Naruto sputters for a breathe, glaring miserably at the Uchiha.

"Fuck dark haired people!" Naruto spits, his muscles twitching and jumping.

Sasuke sits on his haunches, still naked and Naruto just-- _god, you're so fucking perfect I want to smash your teeth in_ \--glowers at him.

"Pardon?" Sasuke goads.

"Fuck you!"

"You already did." And with that Sasuke stands up, leaving Naruto's vision.

Naruto shakes again, the convulsions more violent than the first, he fights the rolling of his eyes to the back of his head but in the end he makes one feeble thought before the pain blinds him with the darkness.

_I should have stuck with blondes._


	3. Helmut Newton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A:N: Rating and Tags Updated. :)

_"I can't think when you're breathing so loudly, dumbass."_

_Naruto hears him say but he doesn't acknowledge the other man, only snorts and puts the guns laid on the bed back into their packs. He doesn't have the time to argue because their Team Leader is expecting them to show up on time. This will be their first undercover mission, they should be the first to arrive, and it was one Naruto should be uncomfortable with but he isn't._

_It's funny because he absolutely hates this man he's paired with, with all of his fibers mind you, but this mission makes something rise in him (not his dick, but he doesn't know, maybe a bit-oh whatever), that he's not sure if he's using the right term for the hate he's harboring. He's not that smart but he knows for sure that it's hate no matter how contradicting he's feeling. Hate is something their Agency instructor said is a very strong emotion, nothing more._

_It is a strong emotion, yes, and such is what that demon in his gut is demanding him feel. It whispers that he must hate that boy so he could be free. Fill me with hate. Let me free. He listens sometimes. He doesn't know why he should be free or what he should be freed from, but Naruto accepts the logic of it. The meaning of hate._

_So that's probably why he's excited to get into a suit and pretend to be this watermelon seed black haired man's boyfriend. Boyfriend. Damnit, he shivers at the undercover label. It's all fake but he can't believe they're really doing it. Why couldn't they just act as security detail for their Team Leader who's posing as a millionaire with their female team mate as his young benefactor?_

_Naruto sighs and turns to glare at his partner._

_"Are you finished thinking now you bastard?" He asks sarcastically but is frozen on the spot when he sees the dark haired man naked and inspecting his suit on a rack._

_"Hn." The other man ignores the blonde and begins to put on his suit._

_Naruto snaps his head back and rushes to the bathroom with his own suit. He hates this mission. Hates this boyfriend thing. Hates Sa—_

"-suke! I was gone for an hour and this is what we get home to?"

_Yeah that guy. Naruto hates that guy. But who the fuck said that? He slowly strips off his orange jacket and pants, untying his headband to comb his fingers through his hair._

_Sometimes he wonders if in another life he's still friends with this man. Or boyfriends. Naruto groans at the thought._

"Maa, he's waking up."

"He'll not be awake for three more hours. I tased and drugged him."

"You opened my poison kit?!"

_It seems he's neither boyfriends nor friends with this guy, even in this life. Damn, he's day dreaming weird things again._

Shit. He's having that nightmare again. And he hasn't even gotten to that part where he confesses to hating (he really means loving, he's just confused in his dreams) the dark haired guy and then getting rejected by said guy.

He groans again, more from the embarrassment of his dreams than the dull ache in his muscles. He cracks open his eyes. Red shirt and a beautiful pair of legs greet his blurry vision. He raises his head to see more but his shoulder twitches and feels continuous spasms on his neck, putting his head in a weird angle facing down.

The argument of the people abruptly stops when he grunts, trying to see more than legs and failing.

"You sure you drugged him?" A baritone, slightly muffled and greatly amused from the sound of it.

"But I used Sakura's strongest dose-"

"You're lucky he's him otherwise he'd be dead by now." Naruto hears the female seethe and turn to him. She presses a hand on his forehead, gently raising his head to examine him. "Pulse is still sluggish but he is awake."

"It's because it's him that I know he'll survive."

"Uh-huh. Good insight."

"Hn."

"Oh, hush you two!"

 _Fucking hell, these people are sarcastic!_ Naruto thinks but is sorely miffed that he is out of the loop and in pain no less.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" The woman asks and his eyes focus on a beautiful face.

Naruto only grunts and swivels his head to the side, making eye contact with yesterday's Floris guy.

_Ah. It's the guy that fucked me up. In the ass and—_

"YOU TASED ME!" He screams, fully awake now as he jumps to his feet. His knee wobbles and he falls unceremoniously on his face, right at Sasuke's feet.

"Sorry." Sasuke says but it sounds like not sorry for Naruto.

He raises himself by his arms but it jerks as residual muscle spasms rack his body, making him roll onto his back. He sees Sasuke's beautiful aristocratic face looking down on him, it tears a snarl from his throat because it's the same face he was admiring a few hours ago. He regrets doing so now.

Sasuke smirks down on him and turns his smug face to the pink haired woman. "Told you." He says and steps away from Naruto to sit on the couch.

The woman rolls her eyes and then sighs. _Good._ Naruto thinks because out of the three of these people, she was the only one on the normal side of things.

Naruto observes the other two, the masked man first. He thinks the man could be weak and sickly because of it. Slouching and with a head full of silver hair, he must be old then. He may be tall but if it comes to able-bodies, Naruto believes he can take him.

He eyes the woman next, she's petite and probably a doctor based on what he heard earlier. Maybe he can have her sympathize with him or maybe she has scalpels underneath her dress. Naruto tries to bank on the former but the way she holds herself seems to suggest confidence in fight if need be. But Naruto wouldn't underestimate ladies just because they are women. He will keep an eye on her. Can probably take her down too.

That just leaves arrogant, handsome, kidnapping Sasuke.

Naruto thinks the only way to escape him is to out maneuver and out run him if he still has that damn taser on him. Should've just walked away after that one ride instead of going for a second round and then falling asleep. Would his chances of getting away from this evil bunch have been more significant? Maybe but that doesn't matter now because the woman is hauling his sorry ass back on the seat.

_Holy shit she is strong._

Naruto is arranged haphazardly back on the seat and is injected with something that makes him drowsy at once. God, now he hates pink hair too.

"Wh-what is that?" He manages to ask through the induced haze.

"It'll be alright. We just need you to be quiet for a while."

"Sakura, not too much." The old man says.

"I know."

Huh, so it's Sakura then. Not only does Naruto have to deal with her fighting capabilities, he has to be careful of her subtle wicked doctor drugs too. It seems he has to get her to sympathize with him if he can't take her down physically then.

"Please, Sakura. . .chan. Don't. . ." He tries to say before his tongue slowly dies in his mouth and his eyelids drop close, Sakura doesn't answer him.

"He's pretty sweet. Why you needed to tase and drug him, I have no idea. Honestly Sasuke, you fucked the guy. You could've given him the nicer treatment."

_Yes, Sakura-chan, tell him._

"Well, he bites."

_You loved it you asshole._

"And that's the kind of shit you like so shut up."

_Thank you, Sakura-chan!_

"Kakashi is worse." Naruto hears Sasuke say casually and tries hard not to slip into the darkness. If he wasn't detained by these psychos he would have laughed at their antics, but no, he can't do the Stockholm thing now. Not when for all he knows, they're gonna murder him in his sleep and dump his blonde ass in a ditch after harvesting his organs.

"I second that." The old man says proudly and Sakura snorts.

"Boys. No pissing contest in front of the target. I don't want another one joining in on it too."

 _I probably would._ Naruto thinks hazily. But did she just call me a target?

It is a weird and slightly embarrassing feeling to be thinking of the same thing again before finally succumbing to the darkness. If it was any consolation, Naruto thinks he really should have just stuck with blondes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It is very late and short. I apologize! I graduated college and had a heart operation after. Now I'm off to recovery and then very later will try to find a job. As I said, I update like at a snail's pace so I understand if readers are disappointed. I'll finish this I just don't know how long it'll take. I want to thank everyone for your reviews, kudos, and comments! I've read every single one and I'm ashamed for taking too long but I have my reasons. So for now, until then!

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with Naruto fanfics! This time it's SasuNaru!<  
> This would be slowly updated, sorry about that, but please tell me what you think about my work.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
